Conventionally, an apparatus for extracting a subject from moving image data is known (for example, Patent Document 1). In accordance with diversification of work styles and lifestyles, VOD (Video On Demand) mainly including the Internet has recently garnered attention. For example, as VOD of TV programs, IP simultaneous broadcasting and overlooked programs are provided. The contents of such VOD are different from conventional TV programs broadcast at a fixed time and positively selected by users and thereby viewed. Therefore, in order to attract the attention of more users, a variety of program information needs be provided for each content. Cast information is one piece of information that users particularly wish to know among the program information.
Therefore, in order to provide cast information as program information, an operation is carried out in which information on those cast for each content of VOD is associated with each content and created.